


home

by verifi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Student Liam Payne, Vampire Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifi/pseuds/verifi
Summary: Zayn world's youngest entrepreneur & billionaire has a secret that even his best friend Louis doesn't know ( right? right.) and he knows everything.What happens when he takes fancy to a collage student who happens to be the first person not showing any interest in him.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first fic hope you all like it xx  
> also I have to correct all the grammatical mistakes sorryf or them.

***  
Liam flops down on his bed tired. Eyes threatening to fall shut but he can't fall asleep not if he wants to keep his job as a barista at the local coffee shop on the campus.

Ugh.

He drags himself out of the bed and gets dressed in his work clothes and leaves closing the door to his and Niall's shared flat behind him and begins his walk to the shop.

Niall and Liam have been friends and attached to the hip ever since they met when they were five. He expected them to drift apart when they were teens and Niall was loud and Liam was quiet. Niall loved going to parties and Liam hated them. Niall was friends with the entire campus and Liam barely had anyone except Niall and Andy and Perrie and Jade and Jesy and Sophia and Josh. Okay so maybe he wasn't as lonely as he made out to be but he wasn't exactly popular either which is why he was so confused when he was elected as a member of the students council but maybe that had to do something with him being every teacher's favorite.

The thing is he is not delusional he knows that Niall only hangs out with him to copy his homework get a ride home when he is pissed out of his mind and he ignores Liam and refuses to acknowledge him around his group of friends. Which is fine with Liam. It is. Really. But he doesn't get why despite that Niall still insists on sharing their flat which is really just Niall's flat and doesn't accept rent from Liam 

Anyway. 

He is suddenly brought out of his thoughts when someone bumps into him and he startles. He realises he has been standing in front of the coffee shop like an idiot for ten minutes making him effectively late for his shift .

He ducks into the shop slightly embarrassed even though he is sure no one else noticed. He rushes behind the counter continually apologizing for being late .

His co-workers give him an odd look and his boss Paddy asks him not to make a habit out of it and that's that.

***

Zayn hates his life. Okay not really he just hates himself. And not in the self deprecating way but quite in the literal sense. That doesn't really make sense does it - except it does. 

He has achieved everything he had ever dreamed of. Getting a house for himself, buying one for his parents, his dream car you name it and he has it. But he has one secret that no one is aware of not even his best friend Louis and it's that he is a vampire.

Well the thing is it's not really an uncommon for vampires to exist they aren't exactly a secret. But he hates being one. He hates that he craves blood. Needs it to stay alive.

He actually contemplates telling Louis that maybe he could help but he is scared. Not that he doesn't trust Louis but it's exactly that. Louis is actually a really great friend but once he gets drunk there is no knowing what he may let slip. So yeah he can't tell Louis.

He looks up from his coffee that he has been staring at for a while now and has turned cold now safe for him to touch without getting burned when he looks up and sees a man. No he is a boy to be honest. Just standing outside and staring at him or maybe he has just zoned out either way it's creepy so he stands up and goes out purposely bumping into him.

The boy startles and quickly enters the shop without even turning to see who he bumped into but he leaves a sweet smell of vanilla behind him.

Zayn turns to take a better look at the boy who is now standing behind the counter. If he had to describe him in one word he would have a hard time chosing between beautiful and innocent. In the end he settles for calling him a puppy because the boys brown eyes and mop of curly hair makes him look like one. It's his own damn fault.

As if acting on instinct he enters the shop again and stands in the long line of students waiting ahead of him. Most of them are too busy to even recognize him but the few that do only widen their eyes but make no move to approach him and he couldn't be more thankful.

As the line keeps getting shorter he thinks of what exactly he is planning to do. He had come here to provide a donation to the collage and here he is standing in a line to buy coffee that he doesn't even want - just to talk to a barista. He really can't believe himself. But he has long stopped questioning his choices they don't make sense most of the times. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks to all the people reading or leaving kudos or comments it means a lot 
> 
> also I am pretty shit at chapter titles so sorry about that

*** 

Zayn is happy that he is last in the line and hopes it stays that way so he can flirt with the boy without annoying students or worse teachers around.

As soon as Zayn reached the front of the line the boy looks up. This close he can make out the exact shade of brown of the boys eyes they look like honey and chocolate mixed together.

"Sorry sir but we don't have that" the boy says 

"Huh?" 

"We don't have any drink that's a combination of chocolate and honey can you please order something else from the menu" the boys says not unkindly.

He then realizes that he had blurted a part of his inner monologue out loud. And starts to wonder how much did he say. 

"Um." Very eloquent Zayn the voice in his head says.

"Sir?" 

" It's Zayn and you can surprise me...?" 

"Liam" 

"Liam"

"Sure" 

And watches the boy - Liam his brain supplies - type  
an order into the computer and walk away to make his drink. He considers banging his head on the counter top so much for flirting but thinks better of it. He doesn't want a headline in the newspaper saying 'billionaire Zayn Malik goes to make a donation and ends up cracking his head open'. Louis would kill him.

At least he got the boy's name.

He looks around and realises that almost half the coffee shop is looking at him now and he thinks he might have said some of his thoughts out loud. Great. Not only has he not been able to flirt with Liam but has also managed to attract attention. Though he had asked Louis to pick him up so hopefully he might turn up soon and save him from getting mobbed. 

He turns just in time to see Liam return with his drink but he knows he can't flirt not now not with all the eyes on him.

But what surprises him is that Liam doesn't flirt with him either. I mean it might sound a little cocky but he is so used to people flirting with him and throwing themselves at him it is a little disconcerting to have a normal human interaction. Okay that sounds very cocky but it's true. 

Though he just silently pays for his coffee least he say any of that out loud and as soon as he turns he is surrounded by students asking him questions and asking for pictures. At least they are keeping a respectable distance and being civilized so it's not that bad and maybe just maybe he slightly enjoys the attention. 

He carefully glances over at Liam to see if he is looking or has recognized Zayn but he just keeps his head down and taps away on his phone. Huh. 

Luckily for him Louis arrives soon enough and veers him to the car.

" You need to stop attracting attention to yourself you wanker! It's dangerous for you" 

And Zayn laughs cause Louis talking about not attracting danger is quite ironic considering how much he loves doing dangerous things. But when he looks over Louis looks way too serious that his normal self. And Zayn starts thinking of all the things he might have done wrong.

For a second he thinks maybe Louis knows that he is a vampire. That's the only reason he needs to be away from people. Not because they are a danger to him but he definitely is a danger to them if he loses control or gets too hungry. But he had trained himself to control his urges and no way in hell did Louis know his secret. So he just plays along. 

"Calm down Lou it's just collage students nothing to be scared of " 

Louis mutters something under his breath "Where to?" 

"Home"

***

As soon as Liam's shift ends he starts his walk to his and Niall's flat. His mind automatically racing back to Zayn. 

He remembers how he noticed him standing in the line and had done a double take. Because what was Zayn Malik. The Zayn Malik. Doing in their coffee shop. He had also noticed the surprised look on his face when Liam didn't squeal or show any signs that he recognized him. 

Well he obviously did recognize Zayn because who didn't. And especially considering he was Niall's friend - roommate he reminds himself - who was a business student and looked upto Zayn and his partner Louis.

He had found pretty Zayn weird because let's be honest here who the hell drinks chocolate with honey.

Anyway he needs to decide if he wants to to tell Niall about meeting Zayn or not. 

And considering the last time they had talked was two weeks ago when Niall had needed a ride from a party he decides against it. 

He enters the flat to see Niall sitting on the sofa and he looks up and grins at him. He gives a confused smile in return. He is about to head to the kitchen to fix them some dinner when Niall asks

"Hey mate how are you? feels like we haven't talked in forever "

"Yeah. Um alright. I am good. You?" 

"Good. Good."

And then he enters the kitchen confused. What's with all the awkward conversations today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also feel free to tell me if I have missed any important tags !!
> 
> thnx for reading !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just have Zayn's pov cause it went on took longer than I expected.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors I'll fix them as soon as I get some time.

***

A pillow smacks him into he face. He turns to glare at Louis who looks amused. 

"What? " He snaps 

"I was asking you what did you want any for dinner you dickhead."

"Yeah sorry was just thinking of something. Wanna order Chinese?"

"What were you thinking of? You zoned out for a while . Did something happen in the coffee shop? Did you see someone you liked ?"

He carefully kept his expression neutral. Or at least he tried.

"Aha. I should have guessed it earlier. Tell me who was it? What's their name?"

"Shut up and order the food."

"Already did that a while ago idiot. Tell me now how hot was he?" 

"You are not gonna let it go, are you ?"

"Over my dead body. Common Zee"

"Um his name was Liam that's all I know and that I made a fool out of myself."

"Oh no I didn't want to miss you making a fool out of yourself"

"Shut up Louis it isn't funny and also he looked like he was a student so not like I can do anything with him."

"Why not like you are his teacher you are just a benefactor of the collage"

"Still he is a kid"

"Bro just cause you have your own business at twenty six doesn't mean everyone in collage is a kid. He must alteast be eighteen. Besides if you are too scared to do something lemme know I'll make a move." 

"No. Don't you fucking dare."

"I am just kidding. Calm down. It's a student you said? Do you want any me to find out info about him? I kinda know a student there might get to know something from the yearbook " 

He notices the slight lilt in in Louis's voice when he says friend but decides to keep that in mind for later "You would do that for me. God Louis you are the best."

"Yeah. Yeah. Love you too. But you do realize that this is a bit stalker-ish" right?

"Nevermind. I hate you." That's when the bell rings. " And just for that you are going to answer that."

"Lazy sod."

Zayn starts fiddling with his phone looking up the school website. He is just about to check the student council tab. 

"Uh Zayn why did someone leave a packet of blood outside your door."

He freezes. Shit. He didn't even realize it was eight. Shit. Shit.

"No idea mate maybe someone is trying to prank us." He tries to say calmly. He can wing it. Louis doesn't have to know. He can't.

"What are you hiding from me ? Something I must know? Have you messed with some dangerous people? You do realize I said blood right. People don't just send a packet of blood. It's blood Zayn. Blood. For fucks sake."

"It must be ketchup?" He knows as soon as he says it how lame it sounds but he is going to try and salvage this situation . At least put up a fight and not just give himself away. He doesn't want to freak Louis out. He is his only friend. Or not. But he is his only best friend. 

"Zayn." Louis has got his cut-your-bullshit-now face on and Zayn sighs.

"Alright but you promise to not freak out or hate me."

Louis's face softens " I can never hate you man besides it can't be worse than you befriending Styles can it?" He tries to joke.

"Yeah that has something to do with this."

"Did that fucker send this cause it's not funny at all. I'll kill him." 

"Can you listent o me first" he shouts and that shuts up Louis. Which okay wow cause that rarely happens. It wpuld be funny if he wasn't worried about Louis running away.

"Anyway I am a vampire." He says slowly trying to read Louis's expression. But that remained neutral. 

"How long?"

"Almost a year now." When Louis doesn't say anything he barrels on. "You remember Me. Thompson's daughter Sarah?" 

"The one you slept with?"

"For the hundredth time I did not sleep with her."

"Well you never really denied it."

"That's cause I couldn't without you finding out what I had become."

"As much as I love gossiping about who's who of our clients and your sex life what's that got to do with you being a vampire"

"I don't have a sex life" he mumbles.

"You what. Zayn are you implying you are a virgin. My life has been a lie. Oh my God."

"Louis one more word and I'll not tell you anything."

"Okay. Okay. I'll shut up."

"Yeah so this may be a long story you might wanna sit down. Anyway remember that Thompson's son's engagement party we went to I was dancing with Sarah. Just platonically." He adds when Louis raises his brows "Yeah so she said her ex was also present there and wanted to make him jealous. Which I know is super childish but I didn't want to upset her considering her dad Mr. Thompson is one of our biggest clients anyway so she said she would just give me a hickey and asked me to play along so I did. Except she bit me. I don't think she even realized it at first. But as soon as she did she freaked out and whisked me into a room. And well she asked me if I wanted to transform. Well it was either that or I would die. So I had to decide immediately and said I wanted to try. She basically had to feed me her blood and break my neck. But she chickened out after she fed me her blood. I was freaking out I had two days to find a vampire who could or someone who could break my neck and complete the process and that's not exactly an easy or ideal thing to look for now is it."

"Now that I think of it is that why you were being a piece of shit that day. So I would break you neck." Louis interrupted.

"What the fuck no. We're you really considering doing that?"

"No but you were being especially annoying."

"That's cause I was freaking out."

"Oh I thought that's was how you behaved after getting laid. I kinda wished you never get laid after that. Anyway who did it then considering that you are still alive"

"I hate you and Harry did. You remember the rumour about him being a vampire. Well I decided to take a chance what's the worst that could happen. And well turns out it was true he had been bitten two years before me. So he helped me transform and also thought me how to control my urges and ins and outs of things he also leaves a packet of blood everyday at eight so that I am fed and don't attack any human and reveal my secret. He seems a good enough bloke donno why you don't like him."

"I don't don't like him it's just banter and we just go overboard sometimes there's no bad blood. Haha get it blood"

"That was so bad Lou. And I expected you to freak out why are you so calm"

"Well I did have my doubts that you were a vampire cause you are not really the most subtle person."

"YOU WHAT?"

Louis just rolled his eyes.

"Cmmon why do you think I always try and keep you away from crowds and out of the tabloids even you not so secretly love the attention you narcissistic fuck. I figured if you didn't tell me you didn't want the world to know. Though I don't get why considering there are so many people who have revealed themselves. There is much less stigma to being a vampire than there is to being gay or bi which is sad but people are idiots so can't say I am surprised"

"I really can't believe you didn't tell me" 

"I really can't believe you told Styles before me is this what I get for being your best friend." 

"I really can't believe you. But honestly man thanks for everything."

"Honestly sometimes I really don't understand why you don't just hire a secretary to deal with the press stuff I actually forget that I am your partner and not secretary."

"Cause I don't trust anyone but you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't get sappy on me now. You still haven't told me why don't you want to let everyone know."

"That's cause is still haven't come to terms with it."

"Oh Zayn."

"Besides everyone who needs to know knows it now."

"Your family?"

"Yea."

"How did they take it?"

"They didn't believe me first but they came around."

"Oh now that I know we can have so much fun with this. Imagine how fast we can reach places thanks to your vampire abilities."

"I am not gonna let you abuse my 'vampire abilities.'"

"You are no fun maybe I'll ask Styles. I might ask him to convert me so we can always be together or you'll get bored after I die."

"Yeah good luck trying to make that happen. Why hasn't the food come yet?"

"That's cause I didn't order it."

"You said you did."

"Yeah well I lied."

"...."

"Yeah okay I have ordered it now. That was a pretty heavy conversation. Want the special Tommo cuddle?"

"Yup"

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also note:  
> I know that's not exactly how it goes it's been a while since I have read up any vampire transformation fic/ novel but for this story it's a three step process   
> 1\. Biting  
> 2\. Feeding blood  
> 3\. Breaking the neck   
> So when they gain consciousness they are a vampire 
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading this xx
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> so feedback ? is it good ? do I continue ? please let me know


End file.
